Forever Unbreakable
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Bumblebee is captured by Knock Out and taken to Megatron. While caught up with his Transformation Cog being stolen from him, will he be able to take what punishment Megatron gives him and try to escape?
1. Chapter 1: Trapped Within

Forever Unbreakable  
>OoOoO<br>Hmm, got this idea when I watched Season 2, Episode 4: Operation Bumblebee (Part 1).  
>So,<br>Warning: Spoilers! Don't read if you don't want spoilers! (Unless you already watched the episode.)... Unless you really want to read this. But don't blame me for spoiling it.  
>I guess I advise you to go watch the episode... It could be found on Youtube~<br>Just type in: Transformers Prime Season 2 Episode 4  
>There should be a full length episode near the top.<br>(I think Transformers Prime Season 2, Episode 5: Operation Bumblebee comes out on the 17th? or 18th, maybe around there, I'm not sure.)  
><span>OoOoO  
><span>Chapter One: Trapped Within  
><span>OoOoO  
><span>"Alright, we're finished here." Knock Out said, smirking up at Breakdown. "Still have those Autobot signals?" The red muscle car waited for his helper's answer.  
>"Yes." Breakdown nodded, smirking back at Knock Out. "They are just outside."<br>"Good, I'll go first. Then it's your turn." The narcissistic Decepticon said, transforming and driving out of the cave they were in, making sure that the thing was in him safely.  
>"Catch me if you can!" Knock Out said, smirking up at the two Autobots as he turned, leaving and driving fast.<br>He looked behind him and saw the yellow one- Bumblebee, who was following him.  
>"Sporting of you." Knock Out commented, watching the scout run after him.<br>"Your not even going to try and shout at my tires?" Knock Out said loudly so that the mute 'Bot could hear him.  
>Knock out came to a stop, watching Bumblebee try to transform to get to his weapon's.<br>"Bumblebee, where's your famous horse power?" Knock Out laughed. "Show me some speed!" He taunted. He watched as the scout came running for him, but Knock Out started up his engine and drove off.  
>"I'd stick around and do some doughnut's around you, but I have a delivery to make." Knock Out said, slight laughter in his silky voice.<br>'Hmm, maybe I can stick around for a little while... The human's do say that Curiosity killed the cat... What's a cat?...' Knock Out rolled his optics in annoyance, and did a 360 turn and then a half turn to drive all the way back to Bumblebee.  
>"So, I know I shouldn't be talking to you stupid Autobots, but how come you aren't transforming?..." Knock Out asked awkwardly, still in his Car form.<br>He watched as the mech put the random old truck down, staring at him.  
>"..." Bumblebee started inwardly debating if he should or shouldn't tell the enemy.<br>Well, Knock Out _is _the _enemy_.  
>Bumblebee shook his helm, "What's it to you?" The yellow mech beeped at the Decepticon with wariness.<br>Knock Out transformed into Bi-pedal mode and stared at the young scout. After a minute, he decided to tell him.  
>'Hey, maybe if I tell him, he'll tell me...' Knock Out thought, smiling smugly.<br>Bumblebee stared at the red mech weirdly, waiting for an answer.  
>"Just curious." Knock Out finally said, crossing his arms, awaiting his answer.<br>"I'm guessing M.E.C.H..." Bumblebee beeped after a second, moving his servo's so they were resting on his sleek hips.  
>"Hmm, did they take your T-Cog." Knock Out grinned.<br>Bumblebee nodded, confirming Knock Out's suspicion. "Anyways, give me the device you took." Bumblebee chirped, glaring at the Decepticon.  
>"Hm, I think I'll keep the device, and take you too!" Knock Out smirked, knocking out the Autobot with ease.<br>"Weak." The Decepticon muttered, waiting for Breakdown to catch up with him. While waiting, Knock Out thought about M.E.C.H and Starscream. He received a Comm. from Starscream saying that the SiC was going to join forces with M.E.C.H for Energon.  
>"This'll be really interesting." Knock Out chuckled, staring at the young scout.<br>Knock Out looked up when he heard an engine rumble, he saw Breakdown in car form and staring at Bumblebee.  
>"What's he doing here?" Breakdown glared down at the Autobot in stasis.<br>"Oh nothing, just taking him to Base for Megatron is all." Knock Out replied, patting Breakdown's hood. "Did you do your job?" He asked after a second, pulling the Autobot so he was resting on top of Breakdown.  
>"Yes, I did." Breakdown mumbled, not liking the feeling of the mech on him.<br>"Good, so we won't be followed." Knock Out said, tying Bumblebee to Breakdown to make sure he didn't fall or try to escape if he came Online during the trip back to the Decepticon Base.

Bumblebee's optics brightened to there normal blue state as he came Online. He slowly looked around at his surroundings.  
>'Where am I?...' He thought, staring at the dark purple creepy walls. 'Wait...!' Bumblebee jumped when he heard a door open, and in walked the famous leader of the Decepticons, the Warlord himself, the deadliest mech alive, Megatron.<br>The yellow Autobot beeped in slight surprise. He looked down to see himself strapped and tied to a berth.  
>He watched as Megatron walked over with his evil smirk. "So we meet again, scout." Megatron murmured, resting a claw on Bumblebee's leg, letting it trail upwards until it stopped near his thigh.<br>The scout watched as Megatron retracted his servo and paced around him.  
>"I wonder what I should do with you... There's a lot of things. Maybe, pay you back for stealing that weapon... Or, maybe I should properly thank you for helping me with my body..." Megatron enjoyed the scout's expressions.<br>"Luckily for me, Knock Out supplied me with the information about you losing your T-Cog to M.E.C.H, the ones that captured Breakdown a while ago." Megatron sneered, patting Bumblebee's helm.  
>Bumblebee flinched from the contact, and watched Megatron's every move in silence.<br>'What are you plotting?...' Bumblebee thought, warily watching the Decepticon leader.  
>"For now, I'll just keep you my prisoner... Maybe, get some information from you." Bumblebee's optics widened at that, shaking slightly.<br>"I just hope it won't be like last time, at Tiger Pax... For your sake, scout." Megatron chuckled, turning and walking out of the room, leaving Bumblebee alone and scared.  
>OoOoO<br>So, how is it?  
>I'll try to update soon, I just have a lot going on at the moment~<br>Please review, if you can...?  
>~Love me or Hate me~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgettable Memories

Forever Unbreakable  
>OoOoO<br>Chapter Two: Unforgettable Memories  
>OoOoO<br>_Bumblebee ran, trying to escape the Decepticon's that were trying to catch him. He turned and shot at them.  
>The shots barely scratched them since the scout was badly injured and losing a lot of energon.<br>Bumblebee limped and crouched behind a fallen piece of the building, hiding from the Decepticon's. He heard them come to a stop, most likely looking around for him.  
>"He's weak, so he should be easy to catch." Bumblebee heard one of them say. The scout offlined his optics and ignored the pain coming from them. He ignored the static and the energon. Bumblebee prayed to Primus that they wouldn't detect his signal.<br>"Hmm, I think he went that way!" One of then said.  
>Bumblebee onlined his optics, ignoring the flickering coming form them. He slowly turned to see if they were there, weapon ready incase he needed to shoot.<br>He sighed from relief when he saw none of them there anymore. He slowly stood, gripping his side that was leaking energon.  
>'Bumblebee to Bulkhead, I'm going to need some assistance.' Bumblebee said through his Comm. link with his new friend.<br>'Alright, where are you?' Came the response from the Ex-Wrecker. _

_'I'm nearing the main building.' Bumblebee said, running towards the tallest building in sight.  
>'Okay, see you soon.' Bulkhead replied.<br>Bumblebee ran as fast as he could, even with his injured side and pede. He vented as soon as he saw the building really close to where he was._

_'Almost there. Almost there...' Bumblebee thought, nearing the huge building that was falling to pieces from all the damage it had taken thanks to the Decepticon's._

_Bumblebee gasped when he saw Megatron standing at the entrance. Looking like he owned the place. _

_"Slag." Bumblebee muttered, too late to try and hide. _

_A Decepticon came up behind him and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. Bumblebee struggled to get away, not wanting to die there._

_"Let go of me!" He shouted, managing to elbow the Decepticon in the head. The scout fell to the ground and gasped in sudden pain._

_He ignored it after a second, and got up. He tried to run, only more Decepticon's caught him.  
>"Frag..." He swore, trying to break free of their tight holds.<br>"Bring him to me." Bumblebee froze when he heard the voice. The voice that belonged to Megatron.  
>The Warrior's did as commanded, and brought the panicked Bumblebee to their leader's pede's.<br>"I won't tell you anything!" Bumblebee shouted, glaring up at the Warlord, knowing what he wanted.  
>"You see scout, I don't want you to tell me, I'm going to force you to tell me." Megatron grinned sadistically.<em>

_Megatron grabbed Bumblebee and held him up by his throat. "If you don't tell me anything, I'll make sure you never talk again!" Megatron roared, glaring fiercely at the youngling.  
>"Won't.. tell you... anything..." Bumblebee said through choked gasps, his hands grabbing at Megatron's.<br>"Well, then I guess you don't need your voice synthesizer anymore." Megatron chuckled darkly, squeezing his clawed servo around the scouts throat.  
>"N- no... don't!..." Bumblebee gasped as he felt Megatron crush his throat, listening to the sound of it breaking underneath his hold.<br>Bumblebee let out a static filled scream, letting go of Megatron's servo that was on his crush throat.  
>"Pity." Megatron sneered, "We could have got some good intel." Megatron threw Bumblebee to the ground, ignoring the pained static cries coming from the scout. Bumblebee watched through cracked optics as Megatron and his troops retreated, leaving Tiger Pax.<em>

_Bumblebee struggled to stay Online, he refused to Offline, refused to join the Well of Allsparks. Bee was only a youngling...  
>The scout flinched when he heart stomps against the ground, most likely running. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if it belonged to Decepticon or Autobot.<br>Bumblebee stared up at the dark sky, feeling himself slipping into stassis-lock..._

OoOoO

Bumblebee gasped, looking around the room. He remembered now, he was captured by Knock Out.  
>And brought to the Nemesis...<br>Bee groaned and tugged on his restraints, glaring at them. He struggled to get them off, but didn't succeed.  
>The scout shivered, remembering what Megatron had said... What Megatron had done to him...<br>Bumblebee whined and just lay still on the berth he was strapped to. He begun to try and think up an escape plan, but then he'd think of something else and then he decided that his Escape plan wouldn't work. Bumblebee kept thinking, passing the time, until finally a random knock on the door (Which scared him and made him jump.) and loose all thoughts about escaping.  
>He feared that Megatron would come in, but to his surprise, Breakdown walked in, holding some Energon.<br>Bumblebee blinked and stared, tilting his head to the side.  
>Did Breakdown come in to drink Energon in front of him to make him hungry or to make him mad or something?<p>

Bumblebee watched as the big Mech walked over to him, and held up the Energon.

"For me?" Bumblebee chirped, staring in shock.  
>Breakdown nodded, "You gonna take it or not?" He glared with his one optic.<p>

"Umm, I can't..." Bee beeped sadly, nodding at his servo's which were also tied down, for obvious reasons.

Bumblebee shrugged when he heard Breakdown groan, and glare at the ground.

'Okay, it's untie straps and give it to him, or feed it to him...' Breakdown thought, glaring at the Energon cube. 'Wait, what if I untie them and then he attacks me?... Primus help me.' Breakdown came to his conclusion, and hated it.

"I- I guess I have to... _feed..._ it to you..." Breakdown frowned when Bumblebee frowned at him.  
>"I'm just trying to be nice... I think." He blinked his one optic, but shook his helm. "Look, you want it or not?" Breakdown glared, starting to lose his temper.<p>

''I do, but..." Bee beeped, unsure of everything at the moment.

"Don't worry, Breakdown, I'll do it." Both Bumblebee and Breakdown turned to see Knock Out leaning against the open door, his arms crossed.

"..." Bumblebee frowned again, not liking any of this.

"..." Breakdown stared at the medic, "U- uhh, if you want to..." Breakdown mumbled, handing the Energon to Knock Out, secretly happy that he didn't have to feed an Autobot.

"Say ahh~" Knock Out cooed, using his servo to open Bumblebee's mouth. He slowly poured the glowing energon down into the awaiting mouth of the scout.

Knock Out watched, pleased that the Autobot was drinking it.

Bumblebee hated this, it was humiliating!.. But at least he was getting energon. He'd rather do this for energon than not get any at all.

Knock Out grinned and watched as Bumblebee flicked his tongue out and licked up the remains of the energon on his lips.  
>"Good 'Bot." Knock Out said, patting Bee's helm and walking out of the door. Breakdown stared at Knock Out, then looked at Bumblebee for a nanoclick, then followed Knock Out.<p>

OoOoO

(Megatron's POV)

OoOoO

I stared at the monitor's, waiting for Knock Out and Breakdown to arrive. I heard the door open and they walked in.

"Ah, just who I was expecting." I smirked, turning to face the two.  
>"You wanted us, Lord Megatron?" Breakdown spoke, staring at me. I nodded, "Yes, I need you two to go and get another thing for me..." I said, smirk widening.<br>"What is it?" Knock Out asked.

"Oh, just another 'dooms day device'." I said, pushing a button and making said device pop on on the big screen.  
>"The coordinates?" Knock Out stared at me. I gave him the location and coordinates, and watched the two leave.<p>

I turned back to the screen, and typed something in before a live video feed on my prisoner popped up.  
>"Bumblebee..." I mumbled to myself, watching the scout through the camera place in his room.<p>

OoOoO

After a while, I walked to where the scout was being held captive. I entered the room, seeing him asleep.

"Recharging now, are we?" I chuckled quietly, not surprised as he sprung out of his stasis nap.

He watched me closely, just like a hawk.  
>"Hmm, What shall I do?... Rip out your optic? Rip your limbs off one by one? Maybe start with the fingers..." I grinned evilly, enjoying the sight of the scout shiver from my words.<p>

I put my claw on his thigh, just like yesterday. I trailed up and ghosted over his interface panel. I trailed my claw all the way up to his throat, remembering the day he almost died.

'I should have Offlined him for good...' I thought, grabbing the scouts throat once again. I heard him beep softly and his optics widened.

"I could offline you any moment now, scout." I said suddenly, putting pressure on my grasp.

His optics offlined from fear, "Pl- please d- don't..." He beeped quietly, shaking in his bounds.  
>I took my servo away, and walked out of the room with a smirk.<p>

'Perfect.' I thought, 'It'll take some time to break him, but it'll be worth it all.' I chuckled darkly, leaving the scout alone again.

OoOoO

Okay, if no one noticed by now, this story is Slash- well, will be!

And contain's Knock Out/Bumblebee.  
>(Already contains slight MegatronBumblebee)

And thank you to Cinnamy for reviewing~!

Oh, and I don't own anything!  
>~Love me or Hate me~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Aloof Misery

Forever Unbreakable  
>OoOoO<br>Chapter Three: Aloof Misery  
>OoOoO<br>'I wonder if they're even worrying about me.' Bumblebee thought, staring at the ceiling. The scouts thoughts drifted to Raf, his human.

'I wonder if he's worried...' Bee offlined my optics, getting ready for another recharge. 'Raf... everyone...' The yellow youngling slowly fell into recharge, ignoring the little sounds heard from outside of the room.  
>OoOoO<br>_"Bumblebee!" Bee heard his designation being called. He onlined his optics to see someone standing over him. Bumblebee couldn't tell who it was, because his vision was blury and he was guessing his optics were cracked or something._

_"My name is Ratchet, and I'm your medic for now." The Mech- no, Ratchet said._

_Bumblebee nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

_"..." His optics widened in shock._

_"I'm very sorry, but your voice synthesizer was damaged in battle. You almost offlined a couple times on me, but I managed to stabilize you." Ratchet explained, smiling tiredly._

_Bumblebee nodded sadly, and looked at the ground, feeling energon tears trail down his face._

_Ratchet patted the younglings back, "Shh, it's okay Bumblebee." He said, rubbing his servo on Bee's back gently._

_"It's okay." He said one last time._

OoOoO

Bumblebee onlined his optics when he heard his door slide open. He glanced and saw Knock Out walking towards him.  
>He sighed, "What is it?..." He beeped, staring at him tiredly.<p>

Knock Out smirked, "The Boss wants to see you." He twirled random keys, that were obviously the keys to get in Bumblebee's room.

"Why can't he just come here?" Bumblebee chirped, glaring at Knock Out.

The red mech smirked at Bumblebee, "Because, he requested to see you."  
>"What am I, a host?" The youngling beeped, glaring even more and trying to move.<br>Knock Out walked over to him and untied the Autobot, "Well, you are pretty enough." He murmured, before pushing Bumblebee gently out of the darkly lit room and out into the bright hall.

The youngling felt himself start to heat up slowly. He glared at the ground, feeling slightly awkward and confused. He looked up and stared at the large halls of the Nemesis as he was gently pushed by Knock Out.

Bumblebee switched his gaze to the Decepticon, "Why are you being nice? I'm your enemy..." Bumblebee beeped in a confused tone.  
>"I guess because... Well, let's just say that I've taken a liking to you, Autobot." Knock Out winked, pushing the small mech into a room.<br>Bumblebee accidently tripped over his pede's and let out a surprised honk of his horn as he fell to the ground.  
>Just before making contact, he felt strong arms wrap around him. Bee looked up to see Megatron standing there and leering at him.<p>

Bumblebee shivered slightly, not liking the aura around the Decepticon Leader. He stood with the help of the leader.  
>"So..." He chirped, not helping but feeling curious. "What do you need?" He asked the mech.<br>"Oh, just to... _Talk._" Megatron smirked evilly.

"... I- I see..." Bumblebee stuttered, looking around the room. He blinked and saw Soundwave standing near some monitor's, watching him like a hawk.  
>Bumblebee averted his gaze and watched some drone's walk out of the room, talking amongst themselves.<p>

He focused his attention back to Megatron, who was holding a cube of Energon out to him.

"..." Bumblebee stared at it, and slowly took it. He was running low on energon for himself, but he didn't really want it. Besides, what if it was poisoned or something?

"Well, aren't you going to drink it?" Megatron glared at the scout. He smirked, "It's not poisoned, if that's what your thinking." The cold Decepticon said, taking the energon and taking a sip of it to prove it wasn't poisoned.

He gave it back to Bumblebee, who took it in turn. The scout stared at it, before taking a little sip.

It tasted just as good as the one that Knock Out had fed him, maybe better. Bumblebee slightly heated up again, embarrassed for remembering what Knock Out had done.

''Wh- what are we talking about?" Bee chirped, looking at the monitor's randomly.  
>He shuttered his blue optics when he saw Breakdown buffing Knock Out's shoulder, most liking making it shine brighter or whatever.<p>

Bumblebee shook his helm, and glanced back at Soundwave, then finally looked back up at Megatron.

"Hmm, Let's just talk about... What you did before the.. War." Megatron smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the chair they were in.

Bumblebee stared, "Umm... I guess I was just a regular youngling. With no importance in life... My.. My creator actually talked about someone called Orion Pax, which I know now is Optimus, and they really thought that Orion Pax was going somewhere with everything. But, when the Decepticons, formed by you- came known, I was taken from my creator's and sent to a camp. An Autobot Camp. There, I was trained a little and then I was sent to join Optimus Prime." Bumblebee explained his life story, looking at the ground in slight sadness. "Then, I met Arcee and Bulkhead. Bulkhead used to be a Wreaker, along with his friend Wheeljack. I don't really know much about their pasts, but I know that Breakdown is Bulkhead's rival or whatever. And that Arcee's rival is Airachnid. Then I met Cliffjumper." The yellow mech finished, smiling sadly in the memory of his deceased friend.

"I guess that's all, before the Great War started and all..." Bumblebee beeped, optics shifting to Megatron.  
>"I see, very interesting, scout." Megatron commented, nodding. Bee shuttered his optics again, before shrugging.<br>"Sad, is more like it." He sighed statically, drinking more of the energon that was given to him.

"Miserable." Megatron said, before getting up and walking to the big screen in the room. "Soundwave, escort the scout back to the holding room." Megatron mumbled, ignoring the sound of Soundwave walking to the youngling.

Megatron looked and watched the monitor as Soundwave took Bumblebee to the holding room that the youngling stayed in.  
>He watched as his third-in-command strapped the Autobot back in his bonds and left, leaving Bumblebee alone, again.<br>Megatron turned and left the room and walked down the hall to his berth room, a vicious smirk on his face-plate.

'All in do time, scout.' Megatron thought, door closing automatically as he entered his room.  
>OoOoO<br>Don't mind the whole part with Bee's past, I don't exactly what happened before the War and stuff, so I made it up... My bad.  
>~Love me or Hate me~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Judgemental Haunting

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Four: Judgemental Haunting

OoOoO

(Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

I tiredly watched as Breakdown had walked in, waking me from my un-pleasant recharge. I was slightly thankful, but still slightly mad. He came and untied me, allowing me to get up. I slowly stood, and stretched, just like a human.

The one-optic mech gave me some energon, glaring at me. I took it greatfully and slowly drank it.  
>"Just so you know, I won't hesitate to hurt you with Knock Out's Rod." Breakdown mumbled, glaring at me some more.<br>I nearly purged my tanks there for a second, but managed not to. "W- what?" I beeped in shock.  
>"Hmm?" Breakdown dodged the random spots of energon flying out of my mouth when I coughed it out.<p>

"His _Rod_!" I chirped, shocked.

"What about his rod?" Breakdown glared, "What's wrong with it! I think it's nice!" He argued, crossing his arms.  
>I slapped my servo to my helm, remembering Jack do something like that.<p>

'Primus, help me!' I thought, clenching my helm in my servo's. "Unless, you don't mean his... rod." I beeped awkwardly.

"What! No! Perverted youngling! I was talking about his electric rod! His weapon!" Breakdown sputtered, heating up slightly.  
>I epically felt myself heat up to, and feel really embarrassed at the moment. "N- never mind!" I beeped quickly, glaring at Breakdown, who started to laugh.<p>

"..." I stood there, watching as Breakdown continued to laugh at me. "Wait till I tell Knock Out!" He said in between chuckles.  
>I watched in slight horror as he stopped laughing after a nanoclick, and stared at me weirdly. "So, what are you here for again?" I chirped angrily, feeling annoyed by the big mech.<p>

"Oh, Megatron is allowing you to... stretch yourself or whatever... Around the base, but as long as your with someone, and that you don't try to escape. Or else." Breakdown muttered, opening the door for the young mech.  
>"Or else, what?" I rolled my optics, even more annoyed. Oh well, at least there was some freedom, right?...<p>

"Or else he'll put you in the brig and torture you even worse that he said he had before." Breakdown said, patting my helm.  
>My optics widened in horror, and I shook slightly, not wanting to <em>Offline<em>. I remembered when Megatron sadistically grinned, and chucked my almost offline body to the ground, and left.

It was haunting.

I shook my helm, wanting to forget his face. Trying to forget _him_.

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Rafael's POV)

OoOoO

"Please, you gotta do something, Optimus!" I cried, staring up at the leader of the Autobot's.

"You have to save Bee!" I said, falling to my knee's in sadness and slight anger which was directed towards the 'Con's.

Bulkhead had told Optimus Prime that he and Bumblebee went to do, but he says that Bumblebee went to chase after Knock Out, and was captured.  
>Bulkhead was in big trouble, and was lectured by Ratchet, who was really angry.<p>

I rubbed the tears from my eyes as Miko hugged me from the side and Jack patted my arm. "It's not fair!" I mumbled, wiping at the liquid that escaped my eyes.

"What would they want with Bee anyways?" I glared at the ground and kicked a random stick that made it's way into the big base.

"I fear that it wasn't for a tea party." Optimus said, looking at the ground. "Don't worry, Rafael. We will get your Guardian back." He said, smiling down at me.  
>I could see worry in his optics.<br>"I'm sorry, Raf. It was my fault for listening to him and not watching him. I was too busy dealing with Breakdown to realize that Bumblebee was gone..." Bulkhead muttered miserably, looking at the ground in shame and sadness.

"I- It's okay, I don't bl- blame you..." I stuttered, taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes with my sleeve's.

"I just want him back..." I mumbled, crying into my arms, not wanting anyone to see me...

OoOoO

Poor, poor Raf...

Thank you for reviewing, Cinnamy, Stitchar, Reality Obscured, Tanisa Bumblebrasil, and Blahh! It makes me happy and motivated~

Oh, and sorry for the short chapter...

~Love me or Hate me~


	5. Chapter 5: Twisted Mastermind

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Five: Twisted Matermind

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Knock Out's POV)

OoOoO

I hesitated, standing outside of the holding room for our captive. I pushed on the door, realizing that it was left open.

'Did he escape?' I thought, staring at the bounds that were currently untied. I looked around quickly, seeing no Bumblebee anywhere in the room or in the hallway of the Nemesis.

I jumped slightly when I felt the ground shake lightly and heard metal against the floor. I turned to see Breakdown- and Bumblebee?

"Why are you outside?" I glared at the Autobot scout, "Your supposed to stay in here." I scolded him gently.

"Um, Lord Megatron said that he's allowed out if supervised." Breakdown said, nodding.

"Ah, I see. Well, maybe we should go out some time, Bumblebee." I winked and smirked at the Autobot that I was slowly getting to know.

Each day and day.

"Well, I'm off, take care." I said, walking past the two and down the hall.

OoOoO

Later on in the day, Breakdown and I went on a mission to get something that Megatron wanted.

We ran into the Autobots, but thankfully, Lord Megatron gave me that shield thingy, but then Breakdown had to go flying into me...

Then, Lord Megatron had to come and save us, but luckily, he got what he wanted.

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Optimus' POV)

OoOoO

I stood and felt my spark pulse sadly as I listened to the sound of soft crying. I poked my head from around a corner and saw Rafael being comforted by Jack and Miko, while Arcee and Bulkhead stood there, wondering what they should do.

"I'm gonna bust up those Con's! For Bee and for Raf!" Bulkhead swore, smashing his servos together angrily.

Arcee nodded in silent agreement, wanting to hurt them so badly since they took our youngling from us all.

"First, we need to save him!" Jack said, smiling and patting Rafael's shoulder after he stopped crying.

Rafael wiped his eyes dry and smiled, "Thanks guys." He murmured, climbing into Bulkhead with Miko after he transformed into vehicle mode.

Arcee transformed too, letting Jack hop on her.

"We'll be back, Optimus." Arcee said, before speeding off after Jack had his helmet on.

I shuttered my optics while turning around and started to walk in the direction of Ratchet's Med bay.

"What's troubling you?" I looked up and saw him inspecting one of his wrenches.

"It's Bumblebee." I stated, watching as he put his wrench down with a sigh.  
>"Don't worry, Optimus. We'll get our scout back, unharmed." Ratchet smirked. I nodded in agreement, "I know, It's just bothers me so much to see everyone all sad and depressed. And we don't even know where the Decepticon's Base is, so we can't organize a rescue yet." I annouced, staring at a tool Ratchet had lying on his desk.<p>

"Yes, but we will. I've heightened the censors' and we're searching for signal's. Bumblebee's or the Con's." Ratchet said, smiling at me.

I nodded. "Now, you should get some recharge." He told me, shooing me out of his med bay and down the hall.

"As should you." I nodded my farewell for the night as I made my way to my room.

'Don't worry Bumblebee, we'll get you out of there.' I thought, sliding my door closed with a soft thump.

But I don't know the damage of Bumblebee because I hardly know what the mastermind is planning to do with our scout...

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

I stretched and watched curiously as Knock Out handed me a small square container.  
>"Um, what is it?" I buzzed, staring at the weird container.<p>

"It's a container." He smirked at my expression.

"Really? I haven't noticed." I beeped sarcastically, rolling my optics. "I mean, what's inside of it." I corrected myself with a vent of air.

"Open and see." Knock Out said, sounding somewhat happy and a tad bit excited. I watched him warily, and slowly opened the lid.

"Rust sticks?" I blinked and stared at the Cybertronian candy.

He nodded.

"You know, I expected to be treated by the Decepticon's more... I don't know, more... roughly? Getting abused and threatened and all that stuff." I whirred, staring blankly at the candies in the container.

"I could be rough." Knock Out suggested with a seductive voice.

I felt myself heat up slightly and I glared at him, "Your weird." I stated stupidly.

Honestly, a Decepticon flirts with you and all you could say is 'Your weird.'?

"Ugh," I groaned with a pout, "Well, where are we going?" I asked the dreaded question.

"I was thinking Paris? Maybe Italy..." Knock Out started.

"How about home..." I mumbled, thinking of Optimus and Raf and all the others."

"Hmm, sorry. Your not allowed off this base. You should be happy that Lord Megatron is even letting you roam free." Knock Out smirked again, walking down a long hall.

I shrugged and followed him. After a while of walking, we ended up in the main room where Megatron plots and schemes and all that stuff.

"I just wanted to see who this new Decepticon was." I blinked in curiosity at what Knock Out said.

"There's another Decepticon here?" I whined, slouching.

"His name is Dreadwing." I jumped and turned around to stare up at a big blue mech with wings and glowing red optics.

He narrowed his optics at me and whipped out his big gun. "H- hey..." I beeped, holding my servos up in shock.

"Your the one who killed my twin!" He roared, and fired at me.

I quickly dodged and took on a fighting pose. "What twin? Who are you talking about?" I demanded, glaring at him.

It's not helping that he looks similar to someone I've met before... Huh.

I shook my helm and glared up at Dreadwing.

"My twin, Skyquake!" He continued to open fire, and I dodged as best as I could. I yelped when one barely grazed my armor on my side.

I growled and tried to bring out my weapon, but froze.

'My T-cog!' I thought with wide optics, 'I completely forgot about it!' I watched as he ran towards me and tackled me.

"What's wrong! To afraid to face me!" He shouted, glaring with hatred in his burning optics.

"Dreadwing, that would be enough. You are not to harm him." I couldn't feel any happier hearing Megatron's voice.

I pushed the huge mech off of me and stood, glaring at him.

"B- But Master, he was the one who killed Skyquake." Dreadwing sputtered, disbelief on his features.

"You will not harm him." Megatron repeated while seething.

"... Yes, master." Dreadwing sneered and stomped off, before transforming and flying out of the Nemesis.

"Come." Megatron said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along with him.

"W- wait, Skyquake had a twin!" I gasped in shock, staring at the leader of the Decepticons.

He nodded stiffly as he dragged me to his meeting area.

OoOoO

Hmm, sorry for not updating in a while. Hopefully this makes up for it?

If you haven't seen episode 6, then sorry for the spoiler...

~Love me or Hate me~


	6. Chapter 6: Deprived Information

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Six: Deprived Information

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Wheeljack's POV)

OoOoO

"Ow! Take it easy, Doc. I need that arm." I glared at the Autobot's Medic who was fixing my damaged shoulder from Dreadwing.

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." The medic threatened and continued on patching up my arm.

"Look commander, sorry for the fireworks, It won't happen again. But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space." I said, staring up at Optimus.

"But I thought you were roaming the galaxy, you know... Looking for Autobot refugees." Bulkhead blinked at me curiously.

"I was, and I found a Wrecker." I told him with a little shrug with my optics cast to the ground.  
>"Who?" I looked up to see Bulkhead's curious face turn to curious excitement.<p>

"Seaspray..." I muttered, flinching as Bulkhead laughed in turn. "How is 'ol barnical bud?" He grinned.

"Not so good, Bulk... Blown to bits actually." I glanced up to see Bulkhead move back a couple steps with wide optics.

"Dreadwing..." Optimus Prime mumbled sullenly.

I nodded and explained how I escaped Dreadwing's bomb when he was going to kill both Seaspray and I. And how I managed to track him from many galaxies until I tracked Dreadwing all the way here...

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons will must be carefully measured." He stared down at me.

"Tch, what happened to little yellow? I haven't seen him." I quickly changed the subject, glaring a little at the Prime.

I paused in my glare to see and hear everyone go silent.

"Decepticons?" I asked, dreading the answer but already knowing it.

"Decepticons." Bulkhead mumbled sadly. "Sorry, Bulk." I sighed and walked out of their big base.

"I'll go talk to him?" I heard Bulkhead's questioning voice echo as I stomped outside.

OoOoO

I waited for Bulkhead to show up as I leaned against Jack Hammer. I tapped my finger on Jack and heard the short-waited rumbles on the ground indicating Bulky was coming.

I looked up and saw him standing there, waiting for me to talk. I barely shrugged, "What do you want me to say, Bulk?" I muttered, kicking some dirt and watching it fly back to the ground.

He shook his head, "Jackie... we're out numbered and we can't take the Con's even if we wanted to..." Bulkhead said.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seaspray..." I mumbled, shaking my helm. "All _dust._"

Bulkhead started talking about the Wreckers being Autobots and that I should join with them. I shook my helm, "No, guys like Optimus... They may talk a good game, but when your in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty." I seethed inwardly, annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't know Optimus like I do, Jackie!" Bulkhead stated, shaking his helm at me. "Being a Wrecker meant _everything_ to me, but I left that all behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing, blah, blah, blah." I spat out, huffing. I paused, "Oh, and I think I may have got some info about B-" I was interruputed by beeping coming from Jack's comm.

_"Wheeljack, I know your out there listening. I have a proposition for you."  
><em>"Is that?..." Bulkhead blinked.

"Dreadwing..." I smirked, sitting down.

_"Meet me at these coordinates. If you have the spark." _The comm. ended.

"I'll see you there, Con." I said, firing up Jack Hammer. I glanced at Bulkhead and smirked at him.

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

I shrunk back as Megatron glared at me, "You are to stay away from Dreadwing." He ordered. "If your near him, then he'll probably try to kill you, as he just did." Megatron smirked at me.

I shivered slightly but nodded quickly, just wanting to go back to my room now.

"So, how are you youngling?" Megatron demanded. "Are my men treating you right?" He smirked, knowing to well what Knock Out had been saying.

I sputtered for a second, but nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess..." I buzzed and felt myself heat up a little bit, but quickly shook the feeling away.

"C- Can I go now?" I asked quietly, my optics focused on the ground.

"Hmm, you may." Megatron motioned to the door. "Hold on." He said, optics darkening for a minute.

"Soundwave will escort you back to make sure you don't run into trouble." Megatron said with a serious tone. I nodded, and waited for Soundwave.

"Umm, who is this Dreadwing?..." I beeped quietly while looking up at Megatron who was typing a few things in at a computer.

He paused, but continued typing. When I thought he wasn't going to answer, he suddenly spoke.

"Dreadwing was Skyquake's twin." The Warlord announced, pushing a single button and the screen went dark yet fuzzy with white noise.

"He desperately wants to crush the Autobots for killing his twin. Which is why you want to stay away from him. After all, your the one who killed Skyquake, with a little help from the Prime." Megatron sneered in the dimly lit room.

I visibly shuddered, I really didn't want to feel the wrath of the _twin _of _Skyquake_...

"Ah, Soundwave." I jumped when I felt claws poke at my door wing so I quickly turned to see Soundwave standing, waiting.

Soundwave watched me silently, and beckoned me to follow him. I nodded and cast a quick glance at Megatron's burning red optics in the eerie white noise as I followed Soundwave out of the room and into the hall.

It took a second for my optics to adjust but I kept up with the strong, silent mech as he led me to the room I was held hostage in.

"T- Thanks..." I beeped lowly before he gently closed the door and locked it. 'Wait, did I just thank a Con?... What in Primus' name is wrong with me!' I mentally scolded myself, and lay on the berth in my room.

I sighed and started thinking about what was happening at the Autobot Base. I missed Raf, Bulkhead, Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet, Jack, and Miko... Even Agent Flower! Er, Fowler?... And Cliffjumper.

"I miss you all..." I mumbled quietly before drifting into recharge since there wasn't anything else to do.

OoOoO

_"Bumblebee! Do you- uh, do you wanna race with Jack and Miko?" Raf smiled up at me._

_I nodded, "Sounds fun!" I beeped and transformed so Raf could get in. Once he was in, he buckled his seatbelt and smiled._

_I turned and saw Arcee roll out of a corridor and into the main room with Bulkhead walking in behind her._

_Jack was already on Arcee with a huge grin, "We're going to wipe the dust with you, Miko!" He smiled playfully._

_"In your dreams!" She laughed, punching Jack's arm a little to hard._

_"Ow..." He mumbled while rubbing his arm where Miko playfully punched him._

_Miko jumped in Bulkhead when he finally transformed into car mode and adjusted her seatbelt, smiling._

_"Okay, once we get out of here, first to reach that one big rock shaped like a hot dog is the winner! Okay?" The human girl announced happily, folding her hands to make a hot dog shape._

_We all agreed, while I wondered briefly what a hot dog was. I knew what weird shape it was, but never understood what it was made out of._

_"Optimus! Could you say go?" Jack asked our leader when he walked in._

_Optimus blinked, "Uh, Go?" He said questioningly._

_We all took off and Bulkhead nearly ran over Ratchet since he was in a hurry._

_I laughed as Ratchet lifted his foot before they could make impact, and hopped to the side from losing balance._

_"Hmph!" He harrumped and stalked off to his med-lab._

"Bumblebee... Hey, youngling. Wake up!"

OoOoO

I onlined my optics to see Knock Out standing over me. Out of shock, I quickly sat up but accidently bashed my helm onto his helm and made the red Decepticon go flying.

"Ow!" He pouted while dusting imaginary dust off of himself.

I rolled my optics momentarily and stared at him curiously. "What?" I buzzed, feeling slightly annoyed from waking from my flashback dream type thing... Whatever it was, it was nice.

Feeling myself smiling, I shook my helm to rid my thoughts and went back to staring at Knock Out questioningly.

"Oh, I thought that we could go on a date." He announced in his seductive voice again, raising his 'eye brows' up and down.

I found myself laughing slightly at him. He really is weird...

"I was thinking that we could go get some energon in the Rec. room." He smirked at me while pulling me out of my berth and out into the eerie hallways.

"I can't run into Dreadwing or else he'll kill me on sight." I shook my helm, wanting to retreat back into my solitude.

"Nonsense! He's not even here." Knock Out said, waving his hand.

"Oh... Then I guess one cube wouldn't hurt... I guess." I quietly buzzed, sounding unsure of myself.

"That's the spirit!" Knock Out cheered before dragging me down the halls to the Rec. room.

I couldn't help but notice the extra quietness and eeriness that lingered in the halls and corridors of The Nemesis.

OoOoO

What will happen to poor Bumblebee when he's in the Rec. room~?

Thank you for the reviews! And this is the longest chapter of all, for now... *smirks*

~Love me or Hate me~


	7. Chapter 7: Uninvited Disturbance

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Seven: Uninvited Disturbance

OoOoO

(Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

I stared up at the door that leads into the Rec. Room, where everyone 'hangs out' or to 'talk' and get energon and stuff.

Knock Out opened the door and, being the 'gentle-mech' he is, he let me walk in first. I rolled my optics but strolled in, but paused when I saw Breakdown, and a lot of those Vehicon Drones.

All stopped what they were doing, and stared.

"Don't worry, he's allowed to roam free if accompanied." Knock Out announced with a pleasant smirk on his features.

I nodded quickly, and waved my hands up in a 'I give' gesture.

A second after, they all went back to talking or gambling or whatever, except Breakdown, he walked up to Knock Out and whispered something in his ear.

"Ahh, It's okay." Knock Out mumbled to Breakdown, before dragging me to a huge table with some metal chairs.

'Just because The Nemesis has better furniture means nothing!' I thought inwardly, glaring at the table.

I sat and watched Knock Out walk away, but I wasn't paying attention so I just took my time to look around the room.

It actually wasn't as creepy as the halls, it was decent. I paused and blinked when a cube of energon was put in front of me. I glanced to see Knock Out sit and drink out of one and put a second one beside him for Breakdown.

'Why are ego-maniacs so nice?' I thought before taking mine and drinking a little. "So, have you ever interfaced?" Knock Out asked with a leery-smirk.

The question made me cough and slightly choke on the energon. "W- what!" I demanded, huffing.

"Well?"

"I refuse to answer that!" I clicked, crossing my arms and glaring at the table in an uncomfortable silence.

"Still a virgin." Breakdown chuckled as Knock Out joined in.

"Ha ha, very funny..." I beeped quietly while pouting. "Aft's..." I whirled quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"Where's Starscream?" I questioned, shuttering my optics momentarily, but focused my attention back to them because I was curious about the missing Second in Command.

"He left the Decepticons. But he's around in the shadows." Knock Out mumbled with a small smirk.

I glared at him "There's something your not telling me." I buzzed warily.

He shrugged, "Well, lets just say that he's working with some... _people_." Knock Out announced after a second with a grin.

"MECH!" My optics widened as I shook slightly, "He's working with MECH!" I beeped quietly, just so Knock Out and Breakdown could here.

Just as Knock Out was going to say something, he was interrupted when a loud bang rang through the Decepticon's Rec. room.

"Oh frag..." I heard Knock Out mutter as we watched Dreadwing enter the big room and search.

He lay his optics on me and grinned the moment he saw me. I trembled and froze as he slowly walked over to me.

OoOoO

(Dreadwing's POV)

OoOoO

'What are the chances...' I thought with a big smirk as I watched the little Autobot tremble a tiny bit as I walked closer to him.

"Where's our Leader to protect you now, Autoscum?" I chuckled darkly but frowned soon after, "You killed my brother. _You deserve his fate!_" I roared and took out my gun, and shot at the little Autobot hostage.

I grinned as the destined bullets made contact with the scout a few times, but then saw Knock Out out of the corner of my optics and run towards me quickly.

He whipped out his electric-rod and charged it before he smashed it onto my sensitive neck cables.

I cried out in miniature pain and collapsed on the ground while the electric currents ran throughout my big body.

Knock Out stared into my soft red optics which burned with hate. I watched him shutter his blood red optics and stare at me intently.

"Don't _ever _hurt him again." He hissed, voice lowly laced with anger.

"I can't make that promise." I grinned, angering him more. Knock Out growled quietly and brought the tips back to my neck and charged his weapon.

I sighed, annoyed as I felt myself going into stassis for the time being...

OoOoO

"Wh-..." I muttered, feeling like slag as I slowly onlined my optics. I looked around, and found that I was laying on the catwalk in the war room with Megatron darkly looking down at me.

"Master..." I mumbled, getting up so I was in a sitting position. I grabbed my helm lightly with my left servo and shook my helm slowly. I still felt like slag, and it didn't help because Master was staring at me like I _was _a piece of slag. I turned and saw the silent one- Soundwave, standing a little ways a way behind him, but was facing the other way, looking over the monitors.

"Master, I-..." I trailed off again while slowly getting into standing position. I looked back at Megatron, but was met with the sight of his large claws as he slapped me.

I jolted backwards and stared at him in confusion, "W- what did I-" I was cut off by my Master smacking me hardly.

"I told you you were _not _to touch the scout, Dreadwing!" Megatron hissed loudly, catching more stares then there already was.

I shook my helm, "I'm sor- argh!" I groaned from pain when he punched me, harder than before.

"Don't do that again, or there will be higher consequences!" He threatened, glaring into my eyes.

I nodded quickly and turned so I could limp away, but he caught my shoulder and pulled me back and kicked under my legs so I fell to the ground, in even more pain. He grinned darkly and picked me up, only to whip out his sword and sliced my armor where it was weak. I cried out in pain, and watched him flick my energon to the ground, looking disgusted.

Megatron pierced my gaze and kicked me to the ground and bring his pede up and stomp on my optic. I gasped from the pain as it cracked.

"I thought you'd be better use, but I was proved wrong by your actions." He said, stabbing me through the torso.

I groaned from the intense pain to bothered to actually care what he was saying by now.

"Soundwave, take him to Hook." I watched out of my good optic as Megatron retracted his sword and turned to leave.

Soundwave slowly walked over to me and picked me up by my arm. I tried to ignore the pain as he half dragged me and half allowed me to walk along side him to the medic.

Everything hurt. My helm, my torso, my arms, my vents, my everything. I stomped to my current room and sat heavily on my make shift berth. I brought my claws up and delicately touched the spot on my cracked optic to feel energon slowly but surely leaking out of it.

I grimaced while prodding at my other wounds. "Just you wait and see, my Lord Megatron... I will _kill_ that foolish Autobot for ever killing my brother... And the rest of the Autobots." I announced to myself with a smirk, thinking about how to end the bug's life without getting severely punished.

OoOoO

(Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

"Are you sure your okay? Your not hurt anywhere else?" I huffed in annoyance as Knock Out circled me, searching for any wounds.

"No, _sire._ Just the black scorch marks from the bullets, and the dents. Oh! And being trapped here and not being able to be back with my family, I'm perfectly fine. Never been better." I beeped angrily, poking at one of the dents in my armor.

Dreadwing surprised me by whipping out his gun and shooting me quickly, almost in the blink of an optic...

Knock Out also surprised me by quickly knocking Dreadwing offline for the moment. Breakdown had dragged Dreadwing off somewhere, most likely to Megatron.  
>I felt sort of bad for him, having to face Megatron's rage.<p>

'I'll probably get in trouble too...' I thought with a quiet sigh and droop of my door wings.

"Well, just tell me if anything is wrong, and I'll be here to help..." Knock Out closed the door to my holding room with a sigh.

I listened to him walk away, heavy foot steps fading as he got further away from me. I sat on my berth and lay in the quiet darkness.

"Please come soon..." I mumbled as I drifted into a deep recharge, letting my systems start their Auto-repair on the internal damage.

OoOoO

Poor Dreadwing! But that's what he gets, I think? Well, no matter~ Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this fail of a story. *epic thumbs up*

Oh, and I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow, maybe. It's going to be really busy today for me... Which is why I should get some sleep...

~Love me or Hate me~


	8. Chapter 8: Resolute Punishment

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Eight: Resolute Punishment

OoOoO

(Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

I woke up with a start, looking around quickly. After realizing I was still here on the Nemesis I gave a sigh and lay back down while shooting a casual glare towards the door.

'It was just a dream...' I thought with a small sigh. I froze when I heard steps coming towards my room.

'Sounds to heavy to be Knock Out... and Breakdown? Oh no! What if it's Dreadwing!' My optics widened as I thought of the possibilites.

I quickly sat up and focused my attention back at the door and stared intently. I paused and got confused when I heard nothing, silence.

'Maybe I'm just going crazy... Being trapped on The Nemesis can do that to one.' I thought sarcastically with a small sneer. I rolled my optics and lay back down and tried to recharge while I can. I sighed and offlined my optics and began to slowly began to shut down into a light recharge.

"Scout..." My optics came online and I sat up in a human millisecond. I heard the door get unlocked and it opened a second later, revealing Megatron.

'Oh man, why Megatron?' I huffed inwardly, obviously sad but fearfull of the huge Decepticon leader.

"W- what do you wa-" My buzzing was interrupted when I felt a slap across my cheek. I brought my servo up quickly and felt where he had slapped me.

I glanced up with wide optics that held fear in them as Megatron raised his servo again.

Instead of hitting me, Megatron picked me up and glared at me and gave me a harsh shake.

"I told you _not _to see Dreadwing!" He hissed and he pushed me against the wall, holding me up by my neck.

"Zzt- 'top-zzz-leas-" I coughed gripped at his large servos as he glared at me furiously.

"S-zz-rry...!" I cried out when Megatron brought his free servo up and gripped my shoulder armor and pulled it off easily.

I gasped as he ripped it off and squeezed his claws tighter around my neck.  
>Megatron smirked suddenly and his long sword sprang out and he put it against my neck and ran it along lightly as the energon trickled down his servo and onto his arm all while ignoring my cries for him to stop.<p>

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Ratchet's POV)

OoOoO

"Optimus! I've got Bumblebee's signal! But it's faint..." I shouted, watching as the Prime half ran into the room.

I quickly scanned the signal and saved it to the memory banks on my computers and typed in a few things.

"Plus I know where the Decepticon Base is now, thanks to Bumblebee." I smirked, but frowned after a moment.

Optimus smiled, "That's good, old friend. But how were you able to track our scout?" He asked after a thought, waiting for an answer.

"I fear that it's because of spilled energon..." I mumbled miserably after a second of realization.

Optimus' optics widened slightly and raised his servo which curled into a fist and smashed it against the wall making a dent.

"I.. I promised I'd bring him back safe." Optimus quietly mumbled after a minute of silence. "I promised Rafael. _I promised myself..._" He closed his optics and lowered his helm in shame.  
>"Don't worry, he's still alive..." I supplied with a sigh. I walked to our leader and rest my servo on his shoulder.<p>

"He'll be okay, Optimus." I smiled tiredly. "Well, we should tell the other two when they get back from driving the kids to school.

The Prime nodded slowly and we waited quietly for Bulkhead and Arcee to arrive.

"We're back!" I turned to see Arcee and Bulkhead walk back in with smiles on their face plates.

"Well, glad to see you two are having fun while our young scout is still gone." I huffed and put my servo's on my hips with a frown on my face.

Both Bulkhead and Arcee frowned at me, "No, we miss and care for Bee just as much as you two do." Arcee crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Well your sure having a good time with out him." I glared back at her.

"Calm down you two, there's no time to fight." Optimus sighed and raised his servo.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." I sighed and went back to typing out a few things.

"Now, our Medic has located Bumblebee." Optimus supplied, seeing that I wasn't about to say it to the two.

"Alright!" Bulkhead cheered, grinning happily. "Wait, how? Where?" He blinked with a tilt of his helm.  
>I shook my helm and lowered it, "The Decepticons... I only located him because of spilled energon. And the Decepticons must be having problems again with their clocking device again..." I muttered.<p>

"We will save him. For Raf. For everyone of us who deeply cares about him." Optimus said with a small smile.

"That's why your our leader!" Bulkhead smirked, "So, when do we stage our rescue?" He asked innocently.

OoOoO

(Wheeljack's POV)

OoOoO

I stood inside of Jack Hammer and typed in some things before flying off. I promised Bulkhead that I would stay on this marble planet, so I'm just flying around in search for Dreadwing and the Decepticons.

"Speaking of 'ol Bulk..." I mumbled to myself, "I forgot to tell him about what I heard about the Bee." I smirked and turned around so I could go over to their Base.

OoOoO

To 'Starscream Fan': That's because he isn't xD But he could possibly be floating around in space somewhere *Eyebrow wiggle* lol~

Mm, I feel bad for Breakdown... Anyone watch the newest episode yet? Next chapter will contain spoilers of it, so watch it before reading the next chapter? The full episode can be found on Youtube!

Thank you for the reviews!  
>~Love me or Hate me~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Attempted Consolation

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Nine: Attempted Consolation

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Knock Out's POV)

OoOoO

"Your going with Dreadwing? Where?" I blinked and watched as Breakdown turned to walk away.

"To kill her, apparently." Breakdown shrugged. "I thought you liked her." I rolled my optics at him.

He shrugged again, "Megatron's orders." He mumbled and left, leaving me alone in my medical room.

I huffed, "Fine, kill the love of your life!" I yelled jokingly, mostly to myself since Breakdown was already gone. I shook my helm, "I gotta get a better life." I rolled my optics again and continued to organize my tools.

After I finished I cleaned myself and left my room and walked towards the cell Bumblebee had been put in.

"Oh, wait..." I mumbled and made a b-line for the Rec. room and got some energon. I took an extra one with me, for the scout, and went back on my merry way to his holding cell.

As I made my way there, I saw Soundwave walk past me while wiping some energon off of him.

I blinked, "Huh..." I shrugged and soon found myself in front of Bumblebee's room. While unlocking the door I heard soft whimpers. I looked at the door confused, and opened it.

"Frag..." I muttered and dropped the cube before running into the cell.

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Optimus' POV)

OoOoO

"Well, as soon as we can, Bulkhead." I nodded slowly, "But it'll have to be during the time when the kids are at school... We're going to need everyone with us." I said, glancing at our medic.

He quickly shook his head, "Oh no, I'm better as a medic than a frontliner." He laughed awkwardly, rubbing his helm slowly.

"Don't worry Optimus, You, Bulkhead, and Arcee are good enough. You don't need me slowing you down. Plus, I'll get everything ready by the time you three get back with Bumblebee." He mumbled with a small smile.

I looked at the ground, but nodded slowly, "Alright." I gave Ratchet a firm nod.

"It's late now, and the-"  
>"Where do you think your all going with out me?" I turned to see Wheeljack leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face plates.<p>

"Staging a rescue with out me?" He pretended to look hurt but wasn't.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead cried happily, running to his fellow Wrecker and hugged him tightly.

"Bulk, I got that info about yellow that I was gonna tell you about but then Dreadwing interrupted me so rudely." Wheeljack smirked as he was gently put down by his giant green friend.

"Whoa, really! What is it?" Bulkhead smiled at him with hope in his optics. Wheeljack looked at me for a second then looked back up at Bulkhead, "Well, I discovered what Megatron was planning, he wants to de-"

"Can this wait, Wheeljack? We all just want Bumblebee back as soon as possible, and I'm afraid of how much damage Megatron has already caused our scout." Ratchet said in an annoyed tone.

Wheeljack sighed and rolled his blue optics, "Fine, whatever doc, I'll just tell them on the way." He smirked and faced me.

"After you, Prime." He waved a servo to the ground bridge. I nodded slowly, and turned to Ratchet and gave him a quick nod.

The medic nodded back and turned to the switch that activates the ground bridge. He activated it and waved to us.

I walked in the ground bridge with Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Arcee following behind me.

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

Just after Soundwave had came in, Knock Out walked in quickly with a frown. I glanced up and looked back down after realizing that it was only Knock Out.

"Slag, what happened to you?" Knock Out walked over to me and inspected my injuries.

Soundwave had 'fixed' me, well, at least the more harsh wounds, but didn't really do a good job of it.

"Mega- zzt- tr- zz- on..." I chirped with static still in my beeps. Knock Out sighed, "I'm sorry, Bumblebee. It was all my fault. Wanting to take you on a date." He pulled a stethoscope out and gently put it on my spark chamber armor which as also damaged.

I felt my cheek plates heat up slightly and I felt myself become a little dizzy at his words. I shook my head quickly, "It- zzt- my fa- ult..."

"Hmm, I need to check out your voice box, too. Or.. what's left of it..." He whispered and continued to check me out. "I need to fix a lot of things, actually." He shook his head.

"Sor- zzz- rry..." I bleeped tiredly as I lay on my makeshift berth.

"Hey, why don't you try something..." Knock Out stopped what he was doing and faced me.

I clicked in confusion at what he said and waited for an answer.

"Well, you talk through beeps and stuff, but what about the radio?..." He blinked his blood red optics at me.

I paused and thought about it. 'I never actually tried that before... Why must I be a slagging idiot, Primus? Why?' I huffed while being annoyed at myself.

OoOoO

Oh my Primus, I'm sorry for not updating in _forever_! My brozzare pawned my precious laptop... But I got it back today! So, hurray~!

And so, I grace you with this fail of a chapter... and failed shortness... Oh well, I'll _try _to make the next one longer... _Try_...

Thanks for reading. (If you still are... *coughs*)

~Love me or Hate me~


	10. Chapter 10: Communication Interrupted

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Ten: Communication Interrupted

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

_"My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak." _I tried out one of those songs Miko was talking about before... Someone named 'Lights', or something...

"Your getting better, Bumblebee." Knock Out complimented me casually while pounding out a piece of my armor which Megatron destroyed.

_"Thank you." _I played from my radio. _"You're the only one in the Dark I see." _I played out with a small smile on my face plate.

"I'm really sorry, though..." Knock Out mumbled after a minute.

_"Why?"_

"Because, I-"

_"Why do you even care?" _I stared up at Knock Out from my spot on my berth as he reattached my armor properly.

"Because! I just do... I guess..." Knock Out finished lamely while glaring at the ground.

I gave Knock Out a, _'Because isn't a real answer'_- look.

"Fine! It's because... I, I... Because I think that I have-.. feelings.. of some sort for you... But I don't know.. what kind they are..." He trailed off.

I felt my cheek plates heat up entirely and I looked at the ground. _"Why?" _I asked again, not expecting an answer from Knock Out.

"I don't know, I guess I just got to know you..." He muttered, surprising me slightly.

"Anyways, I'm done with your repairs... I'll go get you some energon." Knock Out gathered his various things and walked outside of my 'room'.

"..." I sat there in silence and thought about what just happened.

'Oh, lets see, I was destroyed by Megatron, barely fixed by a Soundwave, then even more fixed by Knock Out, and then he admits that he has like... some sort of feelings for me after all this? Frag my life.' I thought with a staticy groan. I lay on my berth and waited for this promised energon.

OoOoO

(Knock Out's POV)

OoOoO

While walking back to where Bumblebee was being kept, I started to think about someone who was missing...

"Where is Breakdown..." I muttered quietly with a glare. 'The fragger is taking forever.' I shook my helm and continued on my way back to Bumblebee.

I turned the hall casually and carefully carried the cube of energon when suddenly a loud bang was heard.

I ignored the bang and cursed as I watched the cube of energon crash to the ground. I heard heavy foot steps behind me and quickly turned while wiping spilled energon off of me.

"You better watch what your doing, you.. Autobot's..." I mumbled the last part with wide optics and stared at the three Autobot's standing in front of me with their weapons raised.

I put my servos in the air like how I saw on a thing called 'T.V' before and glared at them.

"How did you get on h-" I started, but was rudely interrupted by one of them.  
>"Where's Bumblebee!" The femme named Arcee demanded with a harsh glare. "Hey, he's okay, I he- OW!" I cried out when the angry femme bashed her elbow into my stomach area.<p>

"Slaggit, femme." I cursed her and rubbed my sore wound while glaring at her and the other two, Optimus Prime and Bulkhead.

_'Lord Megatron, help has arrived.' _I comm'd my leader and told him that the Autobots have finally came for their scout.

With a smirk, I pulled out my electric rod and charged towards the Autobot femme.

OoOoO

(Wheeljack's POV)

OoOoO

I creeped around in the long halls of the Nemesis and soon found who I was searching for but he was surrounded by his multiple minion drones.

'The fragger.' I thought with a smirk and took out my sword and charged towards the nearest drone and cut his helm right off of his body.

With sparks flying everywhere, I ran and cut through the many drones who were trying to kill me and managed to quickly find myself in front of their leader, Megatron.

"It's time to die, Decepticreep." I smirked and slashed the armor near Megatron's spark.

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Ratchet's POV)

OoOoO

'I won't admit it, but I'm worried...'

Slag it all to Primus...

I turned and watched the screen that held everyone's signal's except Bumblebee's. Unfortunately, they didn't find him yet, but I have a feeling that they will soon. I just hope that Wheeljack would be okay with handling Megatron...

_"Requesting comm. link with Ratchet,"_

My optics widened and I quickly answered the requested communication link, "Optimus! What's happening?" I demanded quietly to him with a soft glare.

_"We're going to need a ground bridge ASAP. Bumblebee is.. in one piece, but I'll need you to prep the sick bay, too." _Prime ordered with sadness held in his voice.

I nodded, even though he couldn't tell that I did, "Alright." I muttered as the comm. link ended.

Rushing forward, I quickly logged on to Optimus' signal and typed in a few things onto the ground bridge and activated it.

Turning on my heels I half ran over to my sick bay and started preparing my tools and such just in case, for the worst...

But I hoped that it wouldn't be like that.

Just as I finished, Bulkhead limped in while holding a very damaged Wheeljack beside him, making sure that his friend wouldn't fall over.

Arcee came in behind the two and held onto her stomach area with a pained expression on his face plate. She limped over and sat on an empty berth beside Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

Finally, Optimus walked in slowly and held a broken damaged little scout. "Oh Primus." I sighed and helped Optimus put Bumblebee on the last berth in my medical room.

"What about you?" I asked quietly, staring up at our leader. I looked over Optimus, seeing that he wasn't really all that hurt, but still leaking energon.

He shook his helm slowly, "The others need more medical attention right now than I do." He nodded his helm towards Bumblebee who was currently out cold with fresh energon pouring out of his side.

"What happened?" I glared at the fresh wound on the scouts side.

"Megatron," Optimus glared at the ground while adjusting his position so he was standing on the other side of Bumblebee.

"He managed to knock out Wheeljack for a little while and charged right towards Bumblebee... And shot at him, but luckily, Arcee was there to help Bumblebee by tackling Megatron. Then he slashed at her with his sword and that's when I called you for a ground bridge." Optimus finished his little story while I started to repair the little scout on the berth.

"Everything was getting out of hand, Ratchet." Optimus tiredly sighed and handed me a tool that I needed.

"Don't worry, Optimus. Everyone is safe now. Don't worry..." I patted his shoulder soothingly.

OoOoO

_Songs Used:_

_Lights - Ice: My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak_

_Lights - In the Dark I See: You're the only one in the Dark I see_

Hopefully this is longer than the last chapter... I tried. Sorry it fails. Oh, and I had an inward debate, but this isn't the last chapter... Maybe the next one, or possibly the next one after the next one... Wait, what?

~Love me or Hate me~


	11. Chapter 11: Insanely Indomitable

Forever Unbreakable

OoOoO

Chapter Eleven: Insanely Indomitable

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Ratchet's POV)

OoOoO

Many hours passed by when I finished with everyone, including Optimus. I looked at Bumblebee who was still not Online, yet. We were all waiting for the moment for him to online. Silently waiting as time passed by.

Optimus only had a few big dents and some circuts cut, and a couple big newly forming scars, but all is well for the Prime.

Arcee had a medium sized scar across her stomach area, but I managed to seal the wound and replenish the energon flowing through her body.

Bulkhead's pede had been crushed by one of the Decepticons that managed to corner him and somehow disable his weapon, therefore leaving him open and unguarded, with pounding some dents out and using my tools, I fixed it right up and reattached it to his leg.

Wheeljack was almost the hardest, but not that close to Bumblebee. Wheeljack has many broken pieces and dents that were pounded into him by the Warlord so many times. The sports car was leaking energon from almost everywhere. But I managed to heal him with my EMP, which I didn't want to use, but in this case, I have to.

As for Bumblebee... Our poor scout. It's harsh enough that he had to go through such terrible things no 'bot should go through...

I vented loudly, obviously tired. I ran my servo on my helm, optics going dim a little.

"You need rest, my friend. You did a very good job on all of us." My dull blue optics shined and brightened when I heard Optimus' voice flood my receptors.

I looked up and noticed Optimus standing next to my desk, holding his side.

"Optimus!" I gasped, standing quickly, making myself a little dizzy. I slowly shook it from my processor and focused back on our Leader. I hooked my arm around his back and gently led him to my seat behind my desk.

"I thought I told you to rest, not walk around." I scolded him, with a soft glare. I shook my helm again as he stared long and hard at me.

"What?" I asked after a couple of nano-kliks of waiting. He smiled and let his gaze fall down to his servos which were resting on his lap.

Prime stood and swayed, but didn't move till he stopped swaying. "I'm going back to my berth. But still, Ratchet, you did a good job on all of us and I just wanted to thank you. And believe me, I'm fine. Thanks to you. Also, I believe when the others come back online, they'll gladly thank you." Optimus slowly walked out of my med bay silently as I watched him, stunned.

"Just because your the Leader doesn't mean you have to be so nice." I muttered tiredly, obviously grouchy from working for so long and not getting any rest.

"Now, time for more work..." I mumbled, staring at some medical sheets that needed to be filled out.

"Oh, and on top of more work, we need more energon since I used it on nearly everyone here." I rolled my tired blue optics, clearly annoyed.

Now I know how Jack, Miko, and Rafael felt after I did their projects. "Great, I'm a nusence. To top all of this of, I'm talking to myself. So I _must _be crazy. _Insane._"

"Ratchet?" The quiet voice gave my spark a jolt, and I quickly looked over to see Bulkhead sitting up on his berth.

"What are you-" Bulkhead started, but paused after I gave him a glare.

"Don't ask." I vented loudly again, throwing my servo's in the air and stood to get some 'fresh air', but not before checking up on everyone.

I walked down the hall of our base and decided to go for a nice little drive. It'll take my helm of thinking about everything.

Once I reached the outside, I transformed and started my drive. I checked for any Decepticon signals, and found none, so I decided to take a small walk in the forest to clear my head.

I glanced up to see the rising sun, hiding behind all the clouds, turning them pink, orange, and yellow, instead of their normal white color.

_Beautiful._

I found myself thinking, coming to like this planet more and more.  
>"I must be going soft. And Medic's aren't supposed to be soft." I scolded myself harshly and turned around to head back to the base.<p>

Once I got out of the forest area, I transformed and drove back to the base, going fast but not that fast to brake any speeding limits.

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Megatron's POV)

OoOoO

I growled and brought my clentched servo down and slammed it against the Knock Out's Medical Berth. "The Autobots will pay!" I cursed loudly, seething.

Many of my drones were all sitting somewhere in the Med bay, basically everyone was here.

Me, Breakdown, Soundwave, Starscream, we all took up the rest of the berths. Those stinking Autobots had managed to take my possesion and nearly kill all of my men!

I froze, thinking. I grinned maliciously, 'I'll just up with an even bigger plan, to crush that bug and his fellow Autobots...' I thought, chuckling darkly...

OoOoO

(Knock Out's POV)

OoOoO

During my work, I glanced over to see Megatron laughing creepily.

I raised an optic ridge, 'Maybe the Autobot hit him to hard over his helm...' I found myself thinking, as I prepared liquid that would help everyone with their wounds and injuries.

I, myself, am badly injured, but as the Decepticon Medic, I am ordered to take care of our Leaders wounds and then the rest.

At least, he escaped... I don't know how much that little bug could take from Megatron anymore.

Plus, I'm sure Megatron was planning something serious for Bumblebee, so I'm glad he escaped with the Autobots.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the second in command glaring daggers at me.

"_Knock Out,_" Starscream hissed loudly, "_Some of us are leaking energon like crazy over here while your just standing over there doing _NOTHING!" Starscream screetched, slamming his servo on the berth he was now currently sitting on.

Many of the drones followed his glare and stared at me, either holding their wounds or trying to help another with their wound.

I glanced at the ground with a slight frown, feeling bad since I wasn't doing my job.  
>"Knock Out." Megatron seether, obviously still in a horrible mood.<p>

"Right away, Lord Megatron..." I trailed off, apporching him with the needed tools to attend to his injuries.

OoOoO

Nearly a Earth day had passed before I finished attending to all the Decepticons, including myself.

I tiredly walked back to my room, fighting the need to offline my optics and recharge. Once I reached my destination, I made a bee-line for my berth and immediately collasped.

I stared up at the dull grey ceiling in my room, and slowly offlined my optics, getting ready for a needed recharge.

"Bumblebee..." I found myself saying his name quietly, and slowly drifting into my long awaited recharge.

OoOoO

(Autobot Base - Ratchet's POV)

OoOoO

I paced around the med bay, waiting silently. I glanced at Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Optimus who were staring at our scouts body.

"He should be waking up any time soon..." I mumbled, watching as they all sort of lowered their guard.

After Bulkhead and Arcee woke up, it was a few hours later when Wheeljack was woken at the sound of Bulkhead yelling his name loudly.

I got distracted from my floating thoughts that I didn't even notice a quiet moan.

"Bee!" Bulkhead gasped, jumping from my med. berth onto his pedes in a split second.

I jumped not only from the loud bang, but also from the rumble of when he did so.

"Bulkhead, please! Don't just around in here so casually!" I grumbled, glaring at him with my servo's resting on my hip joints.

"Bumblebee, thank Primus!" I heard Optimus say, also hurrying past me.

"Tch, young mechs!" I frowned, shuttering my optics slowly glancing over to the occupied berth.

Bumblebee was online, but still obviously tired and in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry, kid, I don't have the right pain killers here than I did on Cybertron." I looked at the ground, sad for the pain he is feeling.

_"It Sparks up the Fire- a flame that still burns. To you, I Will Always Return... "_

My optics widened, "Bumblebee! You-..." I trailed off, spark feeling quiet light apart from my tired old body.

_"We Live and we Learn to take One Step at a Time, There's no need to rush. It's like learning to Fly, or falling in Love."_

The five of us stared at Bumblebee, all surprised. "Aww! I missed you buddy!" Bulkhead cried out, showing his soft side and hugging our scout.

He spun him around like they haven't seen each other for a million solar cycles.

Wheeljack, Arcee, and Optimus all smiled at the sight of the two friends.

I sighed and shook my helm, "Great, now it's going to be even more noisier. It was nice having some peace and quiet." I commented, crossing my arms with a loud huff.

"C'mon, Doc bot, you know you missed him too." Wheeljack smirked when I tensed at the name.

I pulled out my favorite wrench, "What did you say?" I seethed.

Wheeljack's optics widened at the sight of my big wrench as I aimed it at his helm. "Whoa!" he cried as he barely dodged the flying wrench. "Watch it, Doc!" He glared at me.

I pulled another wrench out with another glare shot towards the Wrecker.

OoOoO

(Bumblebee's POV)

OoOoO

I shuttered my soft blue optics and watched as Ratchet and Wheeljack fought, throwing insults at each other.

I smiled for the first time in a while, and it felt nice. It feels nice, I mean, to be back with my family. With Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet, no matter how weird he may be acting.

'Hmm, maybe it was the deprivation of me.' I thought cheekily, with an even bigger smile on my face plate.

'I just can't wait till I get to see Raf. I've missed him so much. I've missed everyone...' I thought happily, starting to slowly feel like myself again.

I shook my helm and turned my attention back to Wheeljack, who was on the ground in pain, and Ratchet holding a wrench in the air, victoriously.

OoOoO

Hooray! Fail Ending! Oh well, it's the first story I've completed, what do you expect for an ending, anyways?...

Thank you to the people who took the time to read this piece o' junk! xD and thank you to those who reviewed! It really made me happy, and wanting to finish this story.

I'm sorry that this doesn't have many chapters to it, but hey, I was only panning for it to have at least three or four, but ended up having eleven... somehow.

Ehehe... heh...

But alas! Not to fear, I already started on a sequel to this story! And I hopefully have a good plot for it, so yeah. Be on the lookout for it!

Also, I don't own anything Transformers Prime related, or any of the songs used in this story!

OoOoO

_Songs Used:_

_Bryan Adams - I Will Always Return: It sparks up the fire- a flame that still burns. To you, I Will Always Return._

_Jordin Sparks - One Step at a Time: We live and we Learn to take One Step at a Time, There's no need to rush. It's like learning to Fly, or falling in Love._

OoOoO

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
